1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a piezoelectric identification device and applications thereof. More particularly, it relates to a piezoelectric device for obtaining biometric information, such as a fingerprint, and using the obtained information to recognize and/or identify an individual.
2. Background Art
Biometrics are a group of technologies that provide a high level of security. Fingerprint capture and recognition is an important biometric technology. Law enforcement, banking, voting, and other industries increasingly rely upon fingerprints as a biometric to recognize or verify identity. See, Biometrics Explained, v. 2.0, G. Roethenbaugh, International Computer Society Assn. Carlisle, Pa. 1998, pages 1–34 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
Optical fingerprint scanners are available which detect a reflected optical image of a fingerprint. To capture a quality image at a sufficiently high resolution, optical fingerprint scanners require at minimum optical components (e.g., lenses), an illumination source, and an imaging camera. Such components add to the overall cost of a fingerprint scanner. Mechanical structures to maintain alignment also increase manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Solid-state silicon-based transducers are also available in fingerprint scanners sold commercially. Such silicon transducers measure capacitance. This requires the brittle silicon transducers to be within a few microns of the fingerprint sensing circuit reducing their durability. To detect a rolled fingerprint, the sensing array of the solid-state transducer needs to have an area of 1 inch×1 inch and a thickness of about 50 microns. This is a big geometry for silicon that increases the base cost of a fingerprint scanner and leads to greater maintenance costs. Durability and structural integrity are also more likely to suffer in such a large silicon geometry.
What is needed is an inexpensive, durable fingerprint scanner with low maintenance costs. What is also needed is a low cost biometric device that can protect individuals and the general populace against physical danger, fraud, and theft (especially in the realm of electronic commerce).